Losing Control
by Jennifer Calicker
Summary: Yuuyako's parents were killed by a pureblood, and over the years she grows restless. Will killing the pureblood sort her out and let her live a peaceful life, or will she herself be punished for killing, pureblood for pureblood? OC/Kain?
1. Chapter 1

Two years ago…

I woke up as usual and laid my school clothes on the bed. I took a shower and as I dried off, I looked at my features in the mirror. I saw a mature thirteen year old girl that had dark red hair, almost the color of blood, and piercing green eyes that glowed. I went back into my room and got dressed. I had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then blow dried my long hair. I looked at the ring my parents gave me and I was all of a sudden worried.

I walked into my room and used a small amount of my powers to see if they were alright and I felt the strong emotions of being betrayed and hurt. I used my sight on them and I saw a blue eye and a crimson eye just before I heard screaming. I was so startled that I fell backwards on to my bed.

"Mom? Dad?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. I tried again but I couldn't find either of their life forces. I grabbed the house phone and dialed my home schooling teacher's number.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Ms. Kasumi? It's me, Yuuyako." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. It didn't work.

"Yuuyako, what's wrong?" Ms. Kasumi said. I took a deep breath.

"I decided to check on my parents and I can't feel their lives anymore. It's like they…" I trailed off, thinking of the worse.

"Yuuyako, don't think like that. I'm sure that they just got to far for you to reach sweetie." my teacher tried to reassure me.

"My powers can go any distance though. They told you that, didn't they?" I said. I could hear my teachers heart rate pick up.

"Why don't you get your things together and I'll come pick you up. I'll call them before I leave, Ok?" Ms. Kasumi said.

"Yeah. Thank you." I said, and my teacher hung up. I pushed end and grabbed my school supplies that were littered all over my computer desk. I packed up my backpack and looked around my room. Everything was spotless except for my desk. I took a shaky breath and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket off the living room armchair and put it on. I watched the trees outside, bare because it was so cold.

"It's not even winter…" I muttered and I thought about what just happened.

"My parents may have just gone to sleep." I laughed shakily. "No, I can tell when their sleeping. They just blocked themselves from me? Yeah, they blocked me. That's all they did." I said, trying to convince myself I just hallucinated the eyes.

"The eyes…" I quietly said. It was the eyes that I couldn't get out of my head. Blue as the afternoon sky and crimson like blood. Like my hair.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. I was thinking too much about the matter. Heck, I was thinking too much for a thirteen year old. I stood on my tiptoes and looked out the peephole, seeing the familiar sight of my teacher. I threw open the door and hugged her.

"Were you able to reach them?" I asked in a worried tone. She frowned.

"I called them, yes. But a man answered the phone. He asked to take a message and I told him that I would call later, but the man said that the battery was dying and that it would be a while until your parents could charge it."

"They get busy when meetings are going on. What did you tell the guy?" I asked.

"I told him to pass on the message that you just had the feeling that you need to talk to them about something. I thought the man was lying so afterwards, I called a friend of mine and told him about it. He'll be coming here to give us some news on them." Ms. Kasumi said. I nodded and sat in one of the armchairs. Ms. Kasumi closed the door and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want something warm to drink or do you not want anything?" my teacher asked and I looked at the window.

"Yes please." I replied to her question. A few minutes later she came back into the room and handed me a warm mug of my daily nutrition. I nodded at her and she did the same back. We waited for her friend to arrive and he came fifteen minutes later. I was on the verge of falling asleep because of the inactivity and so I took another sip from my cup. The liquid flowed down through my throat and woke me up a little. The doorbell rang for the second time today and my teacher got up and answered it.

"Ah, Kaien. Thank you for coming." I heard Mrs. Kasumi say. I racked my brain for the name Kaien and a picture came up. With me in my parents arm, he was standing next to them with a glasses and cloak on, and underneath I saw a shiny gun. This was one of the pictures that was on the wall of my parents room. My teacher and her 'friend' walked in and he stayed out of my line of sight while Ms. Kasumi talked to me.

"Yuuyako, this is Mr. Cross. He was your parents friend also and he runs a school for other vampires." she said, and he walked into view and bowed.

"Hello Miss Akane. As Ms. Kasumi said, I am a family friend, but I am also someone who has contacts with people. I tracked your parents cells and we … found… them. They were on their way back here on the usual meeting." Cross said, dodging having to say that they actually talked with them. I stood up and looked at the floor, flexing my jaw and clenching my fists.

"Ms. Akane?" the man said worriedly. I bit my lip, trying to keep my powers, and emotions, under control.

"Just tell me." I forced out, barely in a whisper. Ms. Kasumi took a breath, getting ready for the news.

"They, your parents and a few others, were attacked by the looks of it. I analyzed their clothes and other items and it all pointed to either a very strong vampire, or one of the purebloods got to them." Cross said. I felt like screaming bloody murder and going after who did it.

"Now that you've told me, where will I go? I don't know any family members, and I doubt that my parents would give Ms. Kasumi the trouble of taking care of a child at her age." I said, nodding at my teacher. She smiled sadly, and nodded in agreement. Cross cleared his throat.

"I had a letter delivered to me years ago from your parents. They knew, from what I had told them of my life, that if they had any children and something unexpected happened, that I would take whoever in. That just so happens to be you." he said, and bowed again.

"Since you are one of the purebloods, I would like to let you know that there is one other that goes to Cross Academy, and that if you go, he could help you with controlling your powers if you have not already." the man said politely. I nodded stiffly.

"I've heard that students go home on the holidays. Would I stay with you or can I come and visit my teacher?" I asked. The man shrugged.

"You may do whatever you wish, just as long as it isn't anything illegal." he joked. I frowned and turned to my teacher.

"Is that alright?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me.

"I just want what's best for you since all this is happening so fast. Kaien, when will she need to leave?" Ms. Kasumi said, still holding me. She sat me in the chair I was in and went back into the kitchen.

"I was going to say that she can pack today and then leave tomorrow for the academy. She can take whatever she wants. The house won't be sold because it will be yours when you are of age." he said, nodding to me at the end. Ms. Kasumi handed Cross a cup, tea probably, and then handed me another cup of my 'nutrition'. She sat on the couch and brushed her graying hair out of her face.

"Then why don't I help you pack while Kaien stays in the guest bedroom, hm?" she asked me. I just nodded. Cross sat in another chair and Ms. Kasumi stood up.

"I'll let the two of you talk while I scrounge up some suitcases." she said, and then left the room. I listened to her feet go up the stairs and then briefly pause at my parents bedroom. She continued from there and up to the attic.

"Do you want to ask me any questions?" Cross said, with a faint hint of hope in his tone.

"Why are- were my parents so sure that you'd be a good pick in a godfather?" I asked. I knew that would throw him off a bit, but he took it in stride.

"I have taken in two other kids and they are your age. Both had near death experiences but I still took care of them. Yuki is the girl. She has brown hair and she would take care of anyone. She wants to help others." Cross said fondly. "Zero… is the boy. I still need to get past his defenses. He won't open up to anyone but Yuki has told me he likes animals. He spends most of his naps in the horse stables." Cross explained.

"What was his life like?" I asked quietly, curious about this secluded boy.

"I doubt he would be happy to hear that I told you, but I'll explain anyway. Maybe you can get him to warm up." Cross took a deep breath. "His family were vampire hunters, and they were killed by a pureblood named Hio. His twin has disappeared off somewhere, but when he was attacked, he was brought to my place, his throat on the left side bloodied. Since then, he's hated vampires and doesn't trust anyone."

"I'm a pureblood, so wouldn't he distance himself from me?" I asked. Cross shrugged.

"Who knows? I haven't figured anything out and nothing I do will soften him up."

"Yuuyako? Can you come help me with your desk? It's a mess!" my teacher yelled. I walked out of the room and walked up the stairs, Cross following me silently. I stood in the doorway and my teacher was bent over my papers.

"Sorry Ms. Kasumi, but I have my own language. You won't know what papers are which subject." I said, smiling faintly. She stood up.

"No wonder. I would've thought you spent those long nights decrypting these. Why don't you pack all your school supplies and I'll pack your clothes?" she suggested. I nodded and grabbed a suitcase. By the time I finished packing my papers, Ms. Kasumi was only halfway through packing my underclothes. I packed all my jeans and shirts, and picked out a few jackets. A big tan snow jacket, a dark blue pullover sweater, and my zip up 'biker' jacket. I grabbed all my tank tops and shorts for summer weather and sleeping, and left all my modest nightgowns in my closet. My parents never made me wear them because they were from snooty relatives that they didn't like, but ones I never knew. I dug through the bottom of my closet and pulled out several sneakers and a few dress shoes like flats. Cross stayed in his little corner and stayed out of the way but spoke once I started zipping up the suitcases.

"Do you not have any formal dresses?" he asked. I shook my head.

"My parents never needed me to go to their meetings." I replied. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Once I packed my ds and cheap laptop that I bought with my own money saved up, we all started to drag down my three suitcases to the living room. By that time, it was dinner and I could tell Cross and Ms. Kasumi were hungry. They sat down to eat while I sat on the couch and worked on my geometry. Cross was watching me while I quickly worked through my math and he spoke once I closed the book.

"Isn't geometry a bit high for a normal thirteen year old?"

"I'm not a normal kid Mr. Cross." I counteracted. He nodded in agreement and took another bite of his salad.

"Kaien, I've taught her since she was three. She would've been a child prodigy if she had the determination to do it, but she is a bit…" Ms. Kasumi trailed off.

"Perezoso." I finished for her. She nodded. Cross blanked and looked between us with question.

"Lazy." I translated the Spanish word. I took a sip of my drink and started on my English. I read a section and then got on Microsoft on my laptop and typed away with one hand while looking at the questions. I could feel Cross's eyes on me and so I looked up.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He just stared.

"She's been able to type since she was six." Ms. Kasumi said. After that, I went up to bed and laid there, not being able to get to sleep, but exhausted. My eyes decided to just let it all out then but I made no sound. I cried until dawn, the light welcoming me when it shunned the other vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

I slid off the edge of the bed and made my way downstairs. I rummaged around in the fridge, grabbed an O positive bag, and poured it in a mug I grabbed from the cabinet. I set the usual five minutes on the microwave, the button numbers rubbing off and I set the mug in and pressed start. I went back up to my room and brushed my long hair, the bottom reaching the small of my back. I took a quick look in the mirror and I thought I saw my eyes change an odd color, but when I looked closer, they were their normal green, just a bit dark from the lack of sleep. The timer on the microwave beeped and so I stumbled back downstairs and took a big gulp, sleepiness leaving and strength taking its place.

"Did I just hear one of my most favorite things go off?" I heard Ms. Kasumi say from the living room. I poked my head around the corner and saw my teacher sprawled out on the couch reading a book.

"How long have you been there?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"I wasn't able to sleep last night so I just came down here about three or so." she didn't look up from the book so I took it that she started last night and wasn't about to put it down now. I got the mug, sat on the floor and leaned against the couch.

"Do you think my parents really wanted this to happen?" I asked. Ms. Kasumi sighed.

"Honey, I don't think that they wanted to die, but I think that they wanted you to be happy if they did." I sat for a minute and stood up.

"I'm gonna get dressed. Mr. Cross will be waking up any minute and I don't want to be the one keeping him waiting." I said.

"Just to give you a heads up, later in life, he'll want you to call him daddy." Ms. Kasumi snickered. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He has no biological kids and he usually has to blackmail Yuki into saying father. I hope he won't ask until you move on, but just to be safe." I sighed and walked upstairs. I past the guest bedroom and I stopped. Kaien didn't have normal breathing patterns, so I banged on the door and I heard him yelp.

"Mr. Cross, it isn't nice to listen in on conversations, even if they are about you." I said. He opened the door and looked at me with a smile.

"Why don't you just call me-?"

"If I'm going to call you anything, it will be either Mr. Cross or Kaien. Just get dressed." I said and walked into my room.

After another hour, we were on our way to the academy. I was going through my pockets until I found my walkman.

"I think that you going into the day class for regular human classes will work out first, and then when you get old enough, you'll go into the night class, how's that?" Kaien asked while turning the car on. I nodded and turned on my walkman. After a while, the tiredness was getting to me so I had lain down in the back seat. After a while, Cross stopped the car and I sat up and peeked out the window. A bunch of students were watching us out of the window and I didn't want to be a spectacle. It was still daylight, about lunchtime, and so they had nothing else to do.

"I have already gotten you a room but it's in the night class dormitory. You won't be starting classes until I can figure out which ones are best for you. Yuki and maybe Zero will help you around campus." Cross said and he got out of the car. I heard him open the trunk and take out my bags. I took my hair and put it up in a ponytail, twisting it so it hid underneath my hat. I pulled the bill over my forehead, shielding my face. I got out and helped Cross, trying to hide who I was by acting like a medium height person in a jacket that said biker on the back. We got the bags out successfully and a man with wavy hair walked over towards us.

"Kaien, your back. Did you leave to pick up this kid?" he said rudely. I saw past the hair that was covering his eye and saw a patch.

"Yes Yagari. You can go back to the Hunter Society now. I need to get Akane's things to the night dormitory so if you kindly let us get on our way, I can get back to work sooner." Cross said in a rather bad mood.

"Why don't you go and work on your paperwork while I take his things, hm?" Yagari said. Kaien sighed.

"Large Room, number thirteen. Bring Akane back to my office when you're done." Cross said, and then nodded to me. I slung my bag on my shoulder and grabbed the two smaller suitcases. I took a quick glimpse at the people watching us and Yagari thumped me on the head.

"No looking for your next meal vampire. You have the tablets that are assigned to you." the man said and grabbed the last suitcase. I growled and it surprised me.

"I've never fed on humans and I don't expect to anytime soon you stupid hunter." I hissed. He looked at me in surprise and started walking.

"What's your name boy?" the hunter asked. I growled again.

"Yuuyako, and for your information, I'm a girl." I said and I walked past him figuring out which building we were supposed to go to. Yagari cursed under his breath and caught up to me. By the time he got to me side by side, we were already at the night dorms doors. Yagari opened one of the large doors and we both stepped into a dark foyer.

"It's lunchtime for all the day students but it's the middle of the night for the night class." Yagari said and head started walking up the grand staircase. We went down the left hallway and we arrived at a door with a thirteen on it. I set a bag down and opened it. The first thing I saw was a large queen bed and a girl was flattening out the sheets. She had brown hair and eyes, and she had a band on her arm, showing that she was probably a prefect.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Yagari asked. The girl bowed.

"My fa-father called me while he was on the way back and told me to set up the room." she said, stumbling. I set my bags in a corner and took off my jacket and hat.

"You must be Yuki. My name's Yuuyako Akane." I said, and held my hand out. She shook it and Yagari watched me. I frowned at him.

"I'm not going to eat her. I only go after animals like rabbits." I joked. The man still frowned and I sighed.

"I'm sure you must be tired. Did Kaien want you to go back to his office after this?" Yuki asked. I nodded and she grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go then." she said, dragging me off while Yagari watched us.

We walked into Kaien's office and it smelled like a whole seethe of vampires was in it. I stopped walking but Yuki kept pulling my arm.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. I shook my head, my eyes closed.

"Yuuyako, please open your eyes." I heard Cross say. I held up a finger and I faced towards the ceiling. I sneezed and I rubbed my eye.

"How many other vampires have been through here?" I asked.

"Only about three or four. Why?" Cross asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said.

"Well, let's get your tests done and see what classes you still need." Kaien said. I nodded in compliance, not noticing the eyes staring at me from the darkest corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Time…

It has been two years since my parents died, and I am going into the night classes soon for the first time. I had avoided all the night students and they stayed out of my way since I was classified as a human.

"Yuuyako! Wake up!" Yuki yelled. I groaned and looked at the clock.

"It's only three in the afternoon. I don't need to get up til seven!" I shouted back. I heard the door open and I laid facedown into the bed, the pillow on top of my head.

"Get up! Kaien wants you in his office because he wants you to get your schedule and meet Kaname." she said breathlessly. I peeked at her and her neck was red and it was rising up to her cheeks.

"You really need to get over him. It's not like he can be with you Yuki." I said, pointing out the facts to her. I watched from the sidelines how he acted towards her, and with the way each of their schedules ran, she would need to be a vampire like me. But I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon with the way Zero thought.

"Just please get up. I would like to see him on time." she begged. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just get out so I can take a shower." I said and she nodded eagerly.

"Kaien gave me your uniform so it'll be waiting in your closet when your done." and with that she ran out of the room and slammed the door closed. I sighed unhappily and took my shower. As I was getting dried I looked at the foggy reflection of myself in the mirror. My hair had grown down to the backs of my knees, and it's color deepened with the years. It now looked like it could pass as black during the night, but in the light it was a deep crimson red. I looked at the dull green of my eyes. Nothing brought back the glow they once had, and the matters that were going on weren't helping. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed the white uniform from the closet and set it on the bed while I looked for my underwear in my bureau. Once I got dressed, I went back in the bathroom and blow dried my hair.

"Yuuyako?" I heard someone whisper. My bedroom door closed and I peeked my head out.

"Zero? What's wrong?" I asked. He stared at the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and I stepped out of the doorway. "What's wrong?" I asked again. It wasn't like Zero at all to act like this. He was usually mean and kept to himself. His hair shielded his eyes so I looked at his hands. They were clenched in fists. I immediately stood in front of Zero and pushed his hair up out of the way. His normal gray eyes were now red with hunger and I sighed.

"Zero…" I trailed off. I touched his forehead and felt some of my energy flow into him, and some of his hunger go into me. His eyes went back to the normal gray and he slide down to the floor. I walked over to my mini refrigerator and grabbed a blood packet, downing it without problem.

"I don't know how your parents raised you like that. Around here it's not normal." I heard Zero whisper. I threw the plastic bag in the trash and used a Kleenex to wipe my mouth.

"I was raised like this because my parents were sane enough to not want me feeding on humans. I would rather drink those than from a human being. I'm still trying to wean myself off of them and go onto the pills." I replied. Zero grunted and he was trying to sit up.

"You need to come to me once you have the slightest trace of hunger. Kaien knows but he is ignorant of how far your taking it." I said. Zero just looked at me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm a pureblood but that doesn't mean I can do everything." I chastised him. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Take a power nap. Call me once you leave." I said and then I brushed my hair real quick and literally ran to Kaien's office.

"Yuuyako" I heard someone whisper. I looked around the hallway and nobody was in sight. I had just walked out of the gates when Yagari stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"What's got your attitude screwed up?" he asked coolly. I frowned.

"Does hearing voices do a person any good when they're waken up early?" I growled. Yagari put his hands down and he escorted me to the chairman's office.

"Has it happened before? It could be the long nights you spend on studying." he suggested. I shook my head.

"The long nights have no damn thing to do with it. This has never happened before, and if it did, I don't remember." I said.

"Wow. You not remembering a single detail would mean that the apocalypse is on the way." Yagari muttered in mock horror. I crossed my arms while we walked.

"It's not my fault that I have photographic memory." I grumbled. We reached the office and Yagari stopped. I turned to him and he bowed.

"What's with all the friendliness and respect all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"I have known you since you were thirteen and I respect you for the way you treated me then, and how you treat me now. Zero was the only one who showed the guts to treat me like that." Yagari said. I waited and he took a deep breath.

"You aren't like the other bloodsucking vampires. You are a category of your own. Good luck and I will see you in your classes." he said and walked off, leaving me confused. I opened the door to the chairman's office and he was sitting at his desk. Another vampire was sitting in one of the chairs off to the side and so I sat in the one in front of Kaien's desk, not showing signs of backing down.

"Yuuyako, this is Kaname. He is the other pureblood that attends the night class." Cross said. I noted that the blinds were drawn to keep the room in somewhat a dark state. I nodded to the boy and he nodded back, holding eye contact with me. I leaned back into my chair and faced Kaien.

"Why do I have to meet him?" I asked, wondering at the same time where Yuki was. I turned to face Kaname and then calmly looked at the door which burst open, showing a slightly confused Yuki standing there. She quickly bowed and took the seat between Kaname and I.

"Kaname with be showing you around since Yuki and Zero will be busy doing their prefect duties and such. I could feel the boy's gaze on me and I saw him staring me down.

"How come I have never seen her until now? You told me she has been here for the past two years and yet I have never caught a glimpse of her." he asked Cross.

"I'm good at hiding." I smirked. I stood up and stretched.

"I know where my classes are, can't I just attend them and arrive by myself?" I said, leaning on the desk because of a dizzy spell. Yuki sat straight and I could feel Kaname's eyes watching me. If he kept it up, I would become positive that Yuki was just a simple fan girl to him. Kaien shook his head and Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"The other nobles don't know you and if Kaname doesn't introduce you, they will think that you snuck in." Cross said. I fell back into my chair.

"Dammit." I mumbled and I saw Yuki visibly relax.

"He will introduce you as his girlfriend-" Cross started.

"What?" I yelled, making Yuki wince.

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry for ending like this but its late. I will update as soon as I can. (Meaning early in the morning or right after school) Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you repeat that? I'm certain that I heard you wrong." I told Cross, pinching the bridge of my nose. I heard Kaname snickering, and Yuki was just staring at Kaien in disbelief. I had a staring match with Kaien, but even though he blinked first, this war was not over.

"This experience will be a good lesson. You hang out too much with Zero and he seems to be rubbing off on you too much. Being in the company of another man will broaden your horizons for when you get married in the future." Cross said. I sighed.

"What does this pairing have to do with marriage?" I asked, making a point by saying it louder. Kaname stood up and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You were never told this but since your parents died, what they were thinking about doing actually came into action. They were in contact with my family and they thought we would make a good pair. You parents probably never thought that it would come into action once you came of age." the pureblood said. He walked right by Yuki and bent down to get in my face.

"I didn't think you would be so against this matter, but I think I can change your mind. Bye sweetheart." he said and walked out of the room. Kaien looked at us with hearts in his eyes.

"Ah, young love…" he said and I grabbed my schedule off his desk and stormed out. I didn't hear Yuki come after me and so I took that as a good chance to let loose the anger. I went to the sparing room and took off my socks and shoes, leaving them by the door. I took off my uniform jacket and set it with my shoes, standing in the middle of the soft mats in my skirt and tank top. I walked up to one of the punching bags and started out slow, then I got faster and faster. I finally let my last bit of anger out with the last punch, hitting it as hard as I could. I heard a rip and beans poured out like a waterfall. I looked around before I used my powers to grab all the beans and put them back in the bag before it stitched itself up. I checked the rip and it closed shut once I touched it. I walked back to my shoes but was stopped when someone spoke.

"It's not everyday you see a girl training and she breaks the punching bag is it?" I heard a boys voice.

"I don't see that at all." said another boy. I turned around and there were two men leaning against the opposite wall. The shorter one with blonde hair took his time walking over to me so I put my knee high socks back on.

"I've never seen you around before." the blonde told me. I nodded.

"I'm good at hiding. I've lived with you night class students for the past two years and even Kaname said he never noticed me." I told them. The other guy spoke, this one with orange hair.

"What room have you stayed in?" he asked curiously. I went against my better judgment and told him.

"Ah, room thirteen. Kaien had that room sound and smell proofed for his own reasons. You never left the room that often did you?" he asked. I shook my head. The blonde put his hand against the wall and leaned on it. His face was only about eight inches from my face.

"How do you expect us to trust you? For all we know, you could've snuck in just days ago and you could be a level E." the boy said. I frowned at him and slipped my shoes on.

"You must be either ignorant or stupid not to realize what I am." I muttered. That got him miffed and if he was a chicken, he'd be puffed up like a balloon to intimidate me.

"Aido, Kain, why are you in here? If your things are ready, get to class." I head Yagari snap. I was just out of his line of sight so he didn't say anything to me. Kain nodded and started walking but Aido wasn't so obedient.

"Can you check out this girl? I can get a scent on her so I don't know if she's a trespasser or not." Aido asked in a proud tone. He thought that he was going to get me in trouble.

"Oh, there you are Yuuyako. Kaname has been looking for you. He wants to talk to you before class." Yagari said and walked off. Aido's mouth was open with utter astonishment.

"See you later Aido. I'm sure Yagari would love for you to rat on me when we're close friends." I mumbled and stalked down the hallway to my doom. Kaname. I found him in the garden just outside so I made my way over to him.

"Yagari said you needed to talk to me?" I said. The moon was just another day away from being full.

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted around you in the headmaster's office. I was talking with my uncle and the news I heard hadn't pleased me. I would like to start over if you would let me." he said in a sincere voice. I shrugged.

"We're just playing couple until the other vampires are comfortable with me, so I don't mind a little fighting now and then. My mood isn't good right now either so you don't have to apologize." I said and looked at dark sky. I shivered and Kaname looked at me in wonder.

"Don't worry, I'm not cold. I'm just antsy about something right now." I reassured him and I saw the faintest trace of a smile appear. I started walking back to the classroom and Kaname walked next to me. We arrived at the door when Aido burst out.

"Is she a vampire?" he asked quite undignified. He looked like he was fretting whether or not I would be a danger. I analyzed how he acted and it looked like he had a crush on Kaname.

"Get in the classroom. I'll introduce you to her once everyone's here." Kaname said and he gently guided me into the room past Aido. Yagari was shifting through his papers on his desk and so I stood next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"If your looking for the hunters list, it's right here." I told him, pointing at the only tan piece of paper. Yagari looked at me with his good eye and frowned.

"Mind reading isn't allowed Yuuyako." he scolded. I shook my head.

"I know that it isn't allowed, but I know you so well I don't need it." I smiled and he sighed. He went back to his papers and picked up the list of students.

"Oi! Listen up. We have a new student. Her name is Yuuyako Akane and she will be in all of your classes for the next few years." Yagari said. Aido glared at me and the one called Kain just sat there and watched me. Kaname had stood next to me at some time because he was whispering in my ear.

"We'll go over who is who. I won't expect you to memorize everyone's names." he said and stood straight.

"That won't be necessary Kaname dear. I have a pretty good memory." I told him and I heard Yagari snort.

"What's so funny Mr. Toga?" Kaname asked, looking from me to Yagari.

"Oh, it's just that Yuuyako was gifted with a natural talent. She doesn't have 'pretty good' memory. She has photographic memory." Yagari said, snorting again and shaking his head. Some of the students looked at me in wonder but some others ignored me.

"Thank you Mr. Toga for spilling one of my secrets of being so high in the academic career." I said sarcastically. Kaname looked amused.

"So, do you mind telling me what we do in class? I doubt it's any different from the day class." I said and Aido looked at me with shock and yelled across the room.

"Are you saying that you've been in the Day Class this whole time? Are you a vampire or not?" he said hysterically. Kaname was about to chastise him but I cut him off.

"I know you've had a hard time telling what I am, but I can assure you that I am vampire. I need blood just like you all, but my urges are a bit more handled." I said. Aido still didn't look convinced so I sighed.

"If you would bother to remember the names, Akane is a pureblood family Aido." Kain said. I nodded my thanks to him and he nodded back. Aido stared at me with wide eyes and his face got really red. He walked over to me and Kaname at the front of the room and made no eye contact while he bowed.

"I am very sorry Ms. Akane." he said and I tapped him on the shoulder so he could rise.

"It's alright. You probably were really frustrated by my smell. I assure you, I am not human or a level E like you hinted earlier. It's best to learn from mistakes than not learn at all." I told him and he nodded. By now, all the vampires were looking at me and Kaname shifted closer to me.

"Alright. Everyone sit down and we will begin. Since Aido had brought up the subject, we will talk about those who don't have scents." Yagari said. I sat up in the back and Kaname sat next to me on the right. Kain sat on the other end of the row of seats and Aido sat in front of us. I spaced out entirely and I only heard a few words here and there. My mind processed all of what Yagari was saying even if I wasn't paying attention. Yagari talked about the scents and went on to different bloodlines and I stared at Yagari when he said my family was related to the Hio family in the older generations. I knew that I would be going to Kaien after this. After class was out, the other students hung around for a little while, and so I snuck out when Kaname was talking with a blonde haired boy. I left my things in the room so I could just pop back in afterwards. I ran to Kaien's office and arrived two minutes after. I knocked on the door and I heard someone clear their voice.

"Come in." I opened the door and Kaien was sitting at his desk, looking a bit ruffled. I slipped in and closed the door.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" I asked my foster father. He sighed.

"I heard some news and it wasn't something that I wanted to hear." he explained and I felt like I had déjà vu. Kaname had said the same thing about news that he had got from his uncle.

"Anyways, how was your class tonight? Did you like it?" Cross asked. I shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Aido couldn't figure out what I was and made a spectacle but that was it. Other than that, it was like a normal class." I told him. He nodded taking in the information I was giving him.

"Well that's good. If you met Aido then you met Kain right?" he asked. I nodded and rubbed my temples.

"I've been having this really bad feeling that started earlier this morning, about three or so in the afternoon for you. Has anything really bad happened? Kaname was in a mood because of bad news and you said about the same thing. Should I know about something?" I asked and Cross got a look on his face like he knew something but it passed in a flash.

"I think that it hasn't turned into something that you need to know about just yet. If it does, I'll tell you, but otherwise, don't worry." he told me and I leaned back in the chair. I stood up after a minute and walked over to the door with my hand resting on the handle.

"Get a bit of sleep before you have to deal with the day class. I don't want you dying of lack of sleep." I said and left Kaien in his office. After I closed the door, he started crying that his little red head was growing up. I chuckled and walked back to the classroom to get my things. I walked past the garden Kaname and I were just in and saw a bright flash of blue. I turned and looked around, trying to see what it was.

"Yuuyako…" I heard a voice whisper. I turned a complete 180 and I still saw nothing. I ran all the way to class and I grabbed my things. Yagari and the other students had already left, and so I was alone. I jogged back to my room and I slowed down once I reached my hallway. I was looking in my bags for my keys when I bumped into someone's back.

"Ack, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I said hastily and I bowed.

"It's alright, we were just looking for you." the voice said and I stood straight. It was Kain and the blonde haired boy Kaname was talking to earlier.

"Ah, Kain. What are you two doing in front of my room?" I asked, looking at my door. The blonde looked at me sheepishly and apologized.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kaname. He wanted us to keep an eye out for you because there was an unknown vampire that was running around on campus. It snuck up on Skiki and Rima while they were in the garden and a few others after that. He knew you had gone to Kaien after class so he told us to escort you back here. We were just about to head to the class to get you." the blonde explained. I had completely forgotten to talk to Kaien about Hio so I made that my priority for tomorrow.

"Thank you…"

"Ichijo."

"Thank you Ichijo and Kain but I ran back to class and ran back here. I thought I saw something in the garden and it spooked me. After that, somebody whispered my name so then I went into panic mode. Sorry for making your job easier." I joked softly. I dug my hand into my back and my key finally appeared. I opened the door and threw my bag over by my closet.

"Did Kaname give you any other orders I should know about?" I asked. Kain nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll be too happy to hear it. Ichijo said he didn't mind and I don't sleep that well so Kaname chose us. He wanted us to take shifts in watching and escorting you around the campus and outside." Kain explained. I sighed and nodded.

"That was something that I wouldn't be happy about. I got a couch that turns into a bed. If you want, both of you can take that." I said and walked into my room. I hit the button on the side of the couch and the pillows and such flew into the air. I caught them and the ones I missed landed on my bed. I arranged the cushions and grabbed a few blankets out of my closet and spread out one to act as a sheet and the other one to be their blanket.

"Sorry but this will have to do until I can scrounge up some actual sheets. I didn't think I was going to have a sleepover." I said and threw the pillows on the couch bed. Ichijo plopped right down and then Kain spoke.

"I take it I'm doing first watch?" he asked the blonde.

"I'll do it, I just wanted to see how it felt." Ichijo said and then he walked over to the shades. He looked outside and finally he closed them and pulled the curtain.

"Do you normally keep the window uncovered?" Kain asked. I shrugged.

"Sometimes but I-" I sneezed and I stumbled.

"Jesus Christ, that hurt." I muttered.

"Even though I'm a vampire, I still respect God's son. Is it really that smart to say it?" Ichijo asked. I shook my head.

"I think of it as I'm addressing him and then telling him what my problem is." I said rubbing eyes.

"That sounded like it hurt. Are you going to be alright?" Kain asked me. I stumbled over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Just underneath my collarbone was what looked like a mark.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok. I didn't think vampires sneezed." I commented.

"I didn't think vampires got sick but here I am in Aido's spot." Ichijo said sarcastically. I stuck my head out of the doorway and looked at him.

"If you don't want to be here, all the better. I don't much care for guys in my room and one less guy would help." I said. Kain chuckled and so I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I frowned. Kain sat on the couch bed and leaned back onto the pillows.

"Keep in mind that Kaname sent two of us instead of one for a reason." he told me and I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, like a guy would want to get in bed with me." I said sarcastically. I rummaged through my bureau and grabbed my usual tank top and shorts. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, getting dressed. I heard Ichijo and Kain talking and so I listened in once I heard them say my name.

"You don't think that Kuran's uncle would actually endanger himself by being on school grounds do you?" Ichijo asked.

"Either he's here for a reason or he's just stupid. I would go for the reason because I don't think that there has been a stupid pureblood so far. I mean, look at Kaname and Yuuyako. Kaname isn't even supposed to be here but he has reason's for keeping the peace. Yuuyako is way ahead in her schoolwork. Kaname had me look at her records and she's doing stuff that would take a normal human about 20 or so years of college." Kain said. I pulled the tank top over my head and started to pull on my shorts.

"What would the reason be for him to risk his existence here though? Surely he isn't on a noble quest like a knight." Ichijo said. Kain was about to say something but stopped and I knew what they were thinking. Kaname wants me protected and that's why they were there. I opened the door and walked out. I sat on top of my bed and they looked at me.

"Is there some master plan to watch me or do you guys just have to sit there while I sleep?"

They shook their heads and I sighed. I got back up and walked over to my desk and turned on the light. I started deciphering the usual documents, not getting anywhere for the last two years.


	5. Chapter 5

I deciphered into the late hours of the morning and on into the afternoon. I never went to bed because I was just seconds away from figuring out the first letter. Once I was done with that one letter, everything was easy. Until the door opened and I jumped.

"Yako?" I heard someone say. I groaned and got up out of my seat, trying to hold on to the bits of my final breakthrough.

"What?" I said irritated. I stood in the middle of the room and saw Zero standing there. He had a worried look on his face but it eased as he saw me.

"I had the weirdest dream that something happened to you." he whispered, his forehead creasing.

"Did you dream that I was running from some guy and he caught up to me?" I asked. Zero nodded silently. Ichijo snored softly and Kain was just sitting by the window watching us.

"Do you have the same dreams?" Kain asked, trying to be quiet. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's happening more often. Zero comes to me like this every morning just to see if I'm ok."

"Why are these two in your room?" Zero asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and becoming more alert.

"Kaname wanted me protected because and unknown vampire is running around and scaring some people. I have my suspicions on why, but just not who."

"Meaning?" Zero said now, glaring at Kain and the sleeping Ichijo.

"Meaning I have no idea who it is that's scaring people, but I have an idea on why it's doing it." I said. I walked over to Zero and pulled him towards my bed. I looked at an alarmed Kain.

"Don't worry. I can tell you that I don't have a sex life." I told him and he relaxed somewhat. I rummaged around in the cabinets above the sink in the bathroom and got some bandages and disinfectant. I went back into the room and Zero took off his shirt and Kain saw the bandages wrapping his torso.

"What happened?" he said, not bothering to be quiet and that woke Ichijo up.

"You don't need to know unless Zero gives you permission to know." I said and I took off Zero's bandages and used the disinfectant on the wound on his back. He hissed and Kain spoke up.

"Look's like an injury that a level E would give."

Zero just glared at him and I gave him a disapproving look.

"If he got it right, there's no need to give him the stink eye. Worry about the pain. That's gotta sober you up." I said and I rewrapped his bandages. Zero stood up and gave me room to clean the mess of wraps up. As I was in the bathroom putting the disinfectant away, I heard Zero rummaging through my papers.

"You were up all last night again weren't you?" Zero said and I came out nodding.

"Yeah, I'm really close to getting the first letter. Once I get that, I have the whole thing done." I said. Kain was deep in thought and looked up at me.

"Kiryu called you Yako. Why's that?" he asked and Zero muttered under his breath.

"I call her that because her full name means distant moon child. She's far from distant." Zero said and Ichijo nodded in agreement. Kain walked over to Zero and held out his hand.

"I don't want to fight you while I'm guarding Yuuyako. Truce?" he said. I stepped back and gave Zero some room, not knowing what his reaction would be.

For now." he said and walked out of the room. Kain put down his hand and looked at Ichijo.

"Friendly." the blonde commented and I snorted.

"It usually doesn't take him that long to snap out of it like that when vampires are around, not including me." I said and Kaname walked in.

"Kiryu trusts that if you've been here the whole night and nothings happened, then you'll be fine." Kuran said. I sighed and took one of the tank tops out of my bureau and grabbed a uniform from the closet.

"Ichijo, you can go to class now. Kain I want to speak with you." Kaname said and I slipped into the bathroom. I closed the door and got dressed before Kain and Kaname started talking. I walked back out and put my sleeping clothes on the bed and went to my desk.

"Yuuyako, I want your honest opinion. Out of Ichijo, Kain, and I, who do you trust most?" Kaname asked me and I turned to him.

"I would like to think all of you but I'm not that familiar with Ichijo." I said and went back to searching my papers. I could hear a conversation going and so I turned to the two other vampires in the room.

"If your going to use telepathy and talk to each other, can you at least shield it? I take it you don't want me hearing." I said and Kain looked at me Kaname sighed and muttered something under his breath before he spoke.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Kain asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat in my desk chair.

"Just recently and it gets annoying." I told him and then grabbed my bag. I was about to open the door when Kaname grabbed my shoulder and pushed me over to the bathroom.

"Wha-" Kain's hand clamped over my mouth and Kaname stood in a defensive posture at my door. Kaname pointed from Kain to the bathroom and he picked me up and closed to door a crack. Kain set me on the floor and stood guard at the door, watching Kaname who was in my room.

"Why are you here Rido?" I heard Kaname ask and someone answered.

"You probably already figured it out. I want it to be the two of us next time, with no witnesses. You and your group should stay out of it if you know what's good for you." Rido said. I started shaking when I heard the man's voice and Kain looked at me in concern.

"I won't let it happen. You aren't going to kill-"

"What makes you think I'm going to kill the one I aim to marry. I've seen her and I want her. Her parents gave me their blessings before their… unfortunate death." Rido said, cutting Kaname off. I could tell that this Rido person was lying, but I didn't know if Kaname did. My bedroom door opened and shut, and Kaname opened the bathroom door. Kain crouched next to me and felt my forehead and cheeks.

"She doesn't have a fever so I think she's just in shock." Kain said. Kaname crouched too and I dug my nails into the floor, breaking the tile.

"His voice was the one I heard whispering to me in the garden." I told them, my body feeling so cold.

"Kain, I'm going to get the chairman. Take care of her while I go.." Kaname said in a clipping tone. I saw Kain nod and I gripped his sleeve, scared to find out who this Rido man was. Kain left for about two seconds and came back, draping one of my comforters around my shoulders. He helped me stand up and he guided me to the bed and I sat laying in his lap shivering. Kaien finally came in when I was dozing off and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I growled and Kaien shushed me.

"Yuuyako, calm down. This will help you sleep…" he said and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki's pov

Today would be the second week that Yuuyako has been unconscious. Chairman said that she should be waking up sometime next week but she hasn't moved at all. Kaname and Kain have been taking turns watching her, and they haven't had much luck with their research on someone. I asked about it the other day and Kain just looked at me with the most guilty face and said 'What research?'. I now was walking in the hall with Zero to go and visit Yuuyako when we bumped into Aido.

"Aido, aren't you supposed to be in class at this time?" I asked. Zero just regarded him closely and didn't speak.

"Ah, Yagari let us out early. Kaname told me that Yuuyako has been muttering things about eyes, and it's been worrying him." Aido said. Zero looked as if he knew what Aido was talking about so I spoke.

"Thank you Aido for that piece of information. We'll let you be on your way." I said while Zero was already ahead of me. Aido watched us as we headed towards Yuuyako's room in a run. We arrived within seconds and Zero had already walked in and kneeled next to the occupied bed. Kaname and Kain were sitting on the couch watching Zero so I stood by them.

"He heard about her. About the eyes?" Kaname asked. I nodded, trying to act stoic. I didn't want to fall for a guy when my friend needed me the most. Especially since she woke up screaming 'no'.


	7. Chapter 7

After I fell asleep, images appeared. My mum and dad. Ms. Kasumi. Everyone I knew had warm colors surrounding them in light. Then the light turned red and I saw the Night students. Kaname, Aido, and Kain. After a while everything went still and the images of my parents came into view. They were fighting something. No. Someone. The crimson and blue eyes man. I saw hair that looked similar to Kaname's, but not quite.

"You will never find our daughter you monster. You never will even if we die." I heard my mother say. I started wondering about what this was, but then it dawned on me. My parents memories.

"You will never harm our Yuuyako." my father yelled. After he said that though, the eyes moved and in blinding speed, they took my father out. I could feel immense hatred for the eyes.

"Will you beg for your life?" the eyes said. My mother growled, the way I did.

"Never! I will fight to the end." she yelled and then they eyes went after her too. I saw blood, and the eyes looking around. Finally, they looked in my direction and I swear I could see lust. But before I could comprehend what it meant, they rushed towards me, with brown wavy hair and fangs.

"No!" I screamed and I sat up. A pair of silver eyes looked at me in alarm and I recognized Zero. I clenched my fists and the voice returned.

"Will you beg for your life?" I heard. I looked around and saw Zero, Yuki, Kain, and Kaname. Kaname who reminded me so much of my parents killer. Kaname who knew the man that was after me. I slid out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. My anger and hatred rising.

"Yuuyako?" Zero whispered. I looked at him and then at the mirror he slowly pointed to. I saw my reflection, and it wasn't my normal everyday look. My hair was a lighter red, no longer taking the dark look, and my eyes. My eyes were a bright red, and I only recognized that color as blood lust.

"What happened?" I asked in a rough voice. I cleared my throat and looked at Kaname and Kain.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded. Kain dropped his eyes and Kaname spoke.

"You've been out for two weeks and you weren't supposed to wake up for another few days. The chairman gave you some kind of shot. After a while, you were muttering things about eyes." he said and I could tell that he was concerned about how I was now. Once he said eyes, my mind went into overdrive and I looked around.

"I need to talk to Cross. I have an idea on who my parents killer is." I said and Kaname shook his head.

"Your not going anywhere with the state your in. Just sit down and calm down." he told me and I growled.

"How can I calm down when a killer is wandering around on campus. I can tell that you haven't gotten him yet." I yelled. I paced back and forth and then stopped. I walked over to my desk and started shuffling papers, looking for a certain document.

"Yako?" Zero asked. I ignored him and I felt the two prefects looking over my shoulders at what I was doing. I grabbed the crumpled paper and looked at it. I took tracing paper and laid it over the original paper, and I wrote the alphabet.

"So simple in it's own complicated way…" I muttered and I did thirteen letters across and then started the next row.

"Yako, you figured it out?" Zero and Yuki asked. I nodded and kept writing.

"The first two lines are the key to the alphabet. Thirteen letters in the first row is half of the American alphabet. I found the key, and now I have figured out the whole thing!" I said and then I banged the table.

"Dammit!" I cursed. Yuki took a closer look at the first letter of the actual message and she sighed.

"That key is useless because the first letter isn't in there." she said and Kaname walked up behind me. I took a deep breath and looked closer.

I got on Microsoft Works Word Processor and went to insert special character. I pulled up the symbol chart and then it hit me.

"Yako? You look like someone really got under your skin. Did you find something?" Zero asked. I looked at him and muttered under my breath before replying.

"I just had to look up symbol on the insert chart." I growled. I heard someone shift their weight and I looked at Kaname and the others.

"If you would please leave me so I can translate this, it would be greatly appreciated." I mumbled and I stood up and opened the door. Yuki walked right out and Kain stood but Kaname held his ground.

"I'm not going to leave you in this mood unsupervised." he said and Kain looked back and forth between us, wondering who to take orders from.

"If you want me supervised then Zero and Kain can stay and do whatever. Yuki can go tell Cross that I need to speak with him and you can go and supervise the rest of your nobles." I said and Yuki kept on walking. Kaname looked like he was pondering what I said and so I motioned for Zero to sit. Kain leaned against one of the bed posts waiting for Kaname to voice his answer when Kaien burst in.

"Your sister said you needed to see Daddy?" he asked in a hopeful voice. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I needed to talk to you about who my family is related to. I heard that a woman named Hio was related to us in the generations farther up." I said, not bothering to correct the chairman about my 'daughter' status. I could feel Zero stiffen at the named and I looked at him. He averted his gaze away from mine and I made a mental note to ask Kaien about his reaction.

"Oh. That…" he said sadly. Kaname whispered to Kain and then he closed the door, locking it.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked, Kaien sighing. He sat on the couch and took off his glasses.

"The woman's name is Shizuka Hio. She one of the purebloods that still remains." he said, sounding like he was about to make a speech. Kaname and Kain leaned against the walls and Zero was standing there, alert.

"Shizuka is a pureblood that killed Zero's family, was at one point engaged to Rido Kuran who is Kaname's uncle and Senri's father, and is currently being contained so she can no longer hurt anyone." Kaien said. I racked my brain and the name Rido came up. He was the one whispering my name, the one that talked with Kaname, the man who's voice sent me into shock.

"Rido…" I breathed out. Kaname looked up from the floor and looked at me with alarm. Kaien tilted his head to the side.

"Do you know something about Rido Kuran?" he asked and shivers went up my spine, giving me the chills.

"Let's just say I know who he is and what he has done." I hissed. Kain took a step towards me with a sympathetic look on his face but Zero moved in front of me, blocking the fire user. I walked over to my desk and scanned the letter my parents left me and I translated it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Yuuyako,

We have written this letter to let you know what you should be ready for in the future.

We first want to let you know that we were thinking about having you marry Kaname Kuran when you are older, but things may change in the future. We have talked to other men also and there was one individual noble who we thought was nice, but it's up to you to figure out who it is, and whether or not you like him. The decision is yours.

There is also the matter of you going to Cross Academy. We realize that we all are purebloods and you need your proper education but that doesn't mean that you going there is the safest place. Your powers are unique and as you get older, you will get stronger without having to try. The academy has Kaname, but he isn't the one that can help you in an immense way that you will need later on. Choose wisely.

Our wishes are for you to go to America and live there for a while with a family friend, but it's your choice. Our friends name is Jennifer and she lives in California on the coast. If you choose to go then she will be ready for you to go there. She isn't a vampire but she has powers like you that have yet to be revealed. She can help you with your choices if you don't know what to do, but like we have repeated, it is your choice on what you do.

There are many other letters but those are for you to find and read yourself. You know the hiding places so there shouldn't be any problem.

Good luck and we'll love you like always,

Your parents who will be with you always


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there in my chair and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Someone handed me a tissue and until I touched my face, I hadn't known I was crying. I slowly closed my computer and I looked at all of them. Kaien was crying silently too and Zero was standing off to the side, giving me a reassuring look. Kaname was staring at the wall, looking like he was still processing what my parents had written. Kain was behind me and he was the one who had put his hand on my shoulder. Through my shirt, I could feel his hand and it was like there was no fabric in between. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, looking at my features.

"Yuuyako, Kain, Zero, and Kaname will go back to their rooms. You have calmed down enough to where nobody needs to supervise you. You can skip classes tomorrow as it is Friday. We will see you in the morning." Kaien said and he motioned the other guys to go into the hallway. Kaname sighed and walked out the door and Kain obediently followed, but had a look of defiance on his face, like he didn't want to leave. Zero was the last one to go. Once Kaname and Kain were out of sight, he pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be alright. Call me if you need someone." he said and then he reluctantly let go. I watched as Kaien closed the door and I collapsed on the bed, not dressing out of my clothes. I fell asleep and started dreaming.

I was walking through someone's house when a girl came into view. She had orange-ish hair like Kain's and the darkest blue I had ever seen. She turned down a hallway and walked into a room at the end on the right. I peeked my head into the room and I saw that she was lying on her bed. I spoke up, whispering as to not startle her.

"Miss?" I said and she looked at me. A look of confusion swept over her face but then realization came soon after.

"Yuuyako, right?" she said in a Japanese accent. I felt my eyes widen and she laughed.

"I speak many different languages and so Japanese is one of them. This is a dream of yours isn't it?" she asked and I merely nodded. She motioned for me to sit and so I sat at her desk chair.

"As you may know, my name is Jennifer." she said.

"Yeah, I got my parents letter. They… were killed. I had just finished deciphering it a few minutes ago, but now I'm asleep. Is this your house?" I asked. She nodded, her hair falling into her face. She tucked her side bangs behind her ear and looked at the window, which had bright sunshine coming through.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss. If or when you come here, we can have a memorial in honor of your parents." Jennifer said and I nodded. We stayed quiet for a few minutes and Jennifer finally spoke up.

"If you come in about a week, there will be a ski trip in two weeks. Would you like to go?" she asked and I nodded.

"There's been a lot on my mind. Maybe this will be a good chance to get rid of it." I said and she nodded.

"I'll send enrollment papers to my school for a few months. That way you can still have an education while you're here." Jennifer said. I nodded and the doorbell rang. Jennifer stood up and tilted her head in confusion.

"Hang on a second. I didn't expect any company today." she said and then walked towards the front of the house. I peeked around the corner of the hallway and watched her as she opened the door. A guy in a ski mask and glasses had a gun in his hand and pointed it at Jennifer's head.

"You scream, you die." the guy said. I saw Jennifer's right index finger twitch and her fingers clenched in a fist.

"You pull the trigger, you die." she said and she punched him in the face. I heard a crack and the guy dropped the gun and fell to his knees, holding his face.

"Ooh dam bith. Why did ooh break my nose?" he said.

"I broke your nose to prove how serious I was about you pulling the trigger. How would you like it if someone held a gun to your head anyways?" she said. I smirked at the man on the floor. He got up and pulled the mask off and looked at her. He had brown hair and his eyes were black.

"You pass." he said and he hugged Jennifer. I walked out fully into the hallway and looked at them in disbelief. Jennifer laughed at my reaction.

"Yuuyako, this is my boyfriend. He trains me for self defense and such. Ace, this is my friend from Japan." she said and I completely understood the English she spoke. Ace waved at me and I nodded. Jennifer frowned.

"Yuuyako, your fading fast. I'll call you when you wake up." Jennifer said and that's when I woke up in my bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ace's pov

I felt the presence of Yuuyako inside so I put black contacts in my eyes and put on a brown wig. I put the ski mask on and grabbed a gun and rang the doorbell. Jennifer answered and I pointed the gun at her.

"You scream, you die." I said and she punched me right in the nose.

"You pull the trigger, you die." she said. I heard a crack and I dropped the gun and fell to my knees, holding my face.

"Ooh dam bith. Why did ooh break my nose?" I said.

"I broke your nose to prove how serious I was about you pulling the trigger. How would you like it if someone held a gun to your head anyways?" she said. I stood up and pulled off the ski mask.

"You pass." I said and I hugged Jennifer. A girl stepped out from the hallway and I recognized the green eyes, once bright with life, but now dull with sadness, and her red hair as dark as my eye. Jennifer introduced us and Yuuyako started to flicker like an old movie.

"Yuuyako, your fading fast. I'll call you when you wake up." Jennifer said and that's when Yuuyako disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuyako's pov

I woke up and sat up slowly in my bed. I looked around and nobody was in sight, but when I turned towards my alarm clock, Kain was sitting up against the wall. I watched him as he sat there with his eyes closed and I sighed. I put my hand on his head and he didn't stir. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I turned the hot water on, I looked at the mirror that I looked at countless times. The same crimson hair, dull green eyes, and the same face. The only thing that changed was the clothes for the seasons. I got undressed and took my shower, scrubbing my skin raw trying to get the invisible blood off of me.

Zero's pov

Yuki was out patrolling the grounds heading towards the Night Dorms to act as bodyguard for the bloodsuckers and I was on my way to the training room. I had just turned the corner of the hallway when I saw Yako's red hair trail behind her as she walked into the main training door. I waited for about a minute until I heard her punching one of the punching bags.

I peeked inside through the open door and I saw my friend punching and kicking madly at the designated sack. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Yuuyako was a calm and collected woman unless you pushed her buttons. She almost never lost her temper and here she was, eyes bright red with blood lust, moving at blinding speeds. She was in a state to where she could kill someone. I stepped through the door and stood there waiting for her to notice me.

I watched her as the sun set lower and lower, and I finally gave a sigh. I looked her over and she hadn't produced any sweat indicating tiredness, and her tank top was low enough in the back to show her tattoo. I got behind her and her elbow came back and I grabbed her arms. She stopped for a second but then grabbed my wrist and flipped me over and I landed on my back, looking up at her.

"Yuuyako, you need to stop." I whispered hoarsely. Her eyes went back to the dull green they became over the years but her pained expression stayed the same.

"I need to get out of here." she said, a single tear escaping down her cheek. I was about to say something but she let go of my wrist and walked right out of the door.

"Yuuyako, what the hell is going on?" I said, and silence answered my question.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaien's pov

Yuki had just burst into my office after Kaname had just entered and now it was a party. I was talking with Zero about the pills, Kaname came in after to see where Yuuyako had gone off to, and now Yuki was crying.

"Where are her things?" she wailed. My heart swelled because of the sisterly love but I knew that showing it would make a few people upset.

"Yuki, sit down and we will discuss this. Kaname, you too. Zero, you may go if you wish." I said and Yuki and Kaname sat but Zero shook his head.

"I only know that she left but I know that if I stay here you'll tell us where she actually went off to." he said and he plopped down into the chair on the other side of Yuki. I sighed and took off my glasses and cleaned them while I spoke.

"As all of you know, Yuuyako is gone. She left yesterday about four in the morning to go to the airport. I don't know exactly where she has gone-"

"Bullshit." Zero said, cutting me off. I glared at him and he gave me the death stare right back.

"Like I said, I don't know exactly where, but I can tell you she has gone to America to take a vacation." I said, and Kaname cleared his throat.

"How long will this vacation be? We had come to an agreement just a week ago about how she would help me keep the nobles in line." he said and I shrugged.

"She didn't tell me when she would be back, if at all. Just that she needed to take a break from being overworked." I explained and Zero snorted.

"Explain overworked." he said and I finally put my glasses back on.

"She speaks sixteen different languages fluently and is still working on another seven at the same time, not including depicting lost languages. She's attending college one hundred and twelve hours a week, and taking six hour classes six times a week which leaves about twenty hours of free time a week to sleep or extra curricular activities. Two hours of sleep on regular days and on Sunday she spends her only eight hours of sleep depicting who knows what." I said. The three students looked at me with disbelief written all over their faces and I smirked.

"I know that's not the reason why she left though. I mean, she could've dropped everything and still would've stayed here if she felt overloaded." Zero said. I nodded and stood.

"All I can tell you that she is unpredictable and you shouldn't go after her. She needs to do something on her own and I don't think that it's something we necessarily need to meddle in." I told them and they nodded. They all walked out and went back to their activities and I looked at the setting sun outside. The last sliver was just about to disappear, but then I spoke.

"Let's pray that it's something we don't need to interfere in." I said and the sun completely disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer's pov

I was sitting at my desk looking over all the documents for Yuuyako's arrival and I was missing her school paper to enroll. I grabbed my backpack off my bed and took out my binder. There on the front was the enrollment paper, sitting there so I wouldn't forget. I grabbed it and filled it out, my psychic powers telling me what to write. After I was finished, I gathered up all the papers and put them in a folder for safe keeping and then put that into my backpack. I turned back to my desk and Ace was sitting on it next to the remaining papers.

"You have any idea when she'll be coming?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really know but I do know that if she comes today, everything will be ready." I said, looking him right in the eyes. Every single time I saw him, his eyes had different colored rims. I sighed and sat down.

"Ya know Ace, we've been going out for what, 'bout a week?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm giving you enough time, but I know for a fact that your hair isn't brown and your eyes are two different colors. Contacts don't hold out for a long time." I said and he got a worried look on his face.

"I was afraid of who you might think I was." Ace said. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Ace, I'm not judgmental like those other bitches and whores at school. They pick and choose who to fuck, but I become friends with everyone who doesn't get me to do shitty things like drugs." I explained and he snorted. "I wasn't talking about that." he said and I looked up at him.

"Well what are you talking about then?" I said confused. He hopped off my desk and laid on my bed, dragging me with him. As he laid there, I sat on the edge looking at him. He sighed and looked at the wall.

"I'm not like everyone else. I have a long history, emphasis on long, and it isn't a pretty one Jennifer. You should be scared of me if you knew."

"Try me." I said and he looked at me. He smiled until his canines showed and they were very sharp and pointy.

"So what? I'm friends with vampires, it isn't a big deal." I said and I tried to stand but Ace held my wrist.

"Have you heard of the Kurans?" he asked. I nodded, unimpressed. He looked at me really confused and then sighed.

"That girl that visited wasn't a ghost Ace, she was a vampire. I'm not an ignorant girl who meddles in all things dangerous." I said and Ace chuckled. He took out his black contacts and revealed a blue eye and a crimson eye. He blinked a few times and then took a jacket and draped it over my head.

"I want my hair to be a surprise." I heard him say. After a few seconds of shuffling he took off the jacket and I looked at him. His hair was crimson and I immediately stood.

"Rido Kuran." I said and he stood too.


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer's pov

"Jennifer, I don't want you to think bad of me." Rido said. I took a deep breath.

"It's not that. I just didn't think a notorious pureblood out to kill one of my friends would be my boyfriend." I said. He chuckled and moved a few of my loose strands of hair behind my ear. I stiffened when he moved my long hair behind my shoulder.

"You smell nice." Rido said as he moved his face closer to my neck. My legs felt like jelly and I fell onto the bed. Rido chuckled and rested his left knee on the edge of the bed and he still stood on his right leg. I tried to stand but he had a firm grip on my left shoulder.

"Stay still. If you struggle, it will hurt more." he whispered and he nuzzled my neck. For a few seconds he licked my skin but once his fangs brushed my neck, the door swung open and someone burst in and jumped on Rido's back. I regained my senses that Rido had seized temporarily and I stood.

"Let the power of the tiger take my body!" I yelled and I morphed. I heard Rido growl and he ran out the door. A boy with red-ish brown hair had his back to me and I so I knocked over a book from my table with my tail to get his attention. He slowly turned to me and he tilted his head to the side.

"Rima, I just saw the girl. Why is there a white Bengal tiger in her place?" he called lazily out into the hall. Rima, a girl with orange hair and blue eyes, came in and stood next to the boy, his silver eyes darting to her before looking back at me. I twitched my tail and yawned.

"I would like to think that that's her, because I doubt your father would try and bite a tiger on the neck." Rima said, pointing to my neck. I glanced at the mirror on my closet door and I in fact did see a trail of blood going into my fur.

"I jumped on his back while he was bending over someone so he must've ripped the skin when he tried to face me." the boy said. He came over towards me and he patted my head and then started to scratch behind my ears.

"Shiki, will you be able to get her into human form?" Rima said. Shiki shrugged. I sat on my haunches and leaned against the bed while I transformed back. Rima to a blanket from my closet and draped it over me while I transformed, shooing Shiki out and closing the door. Once I transformed back, Rima crouched in front of me.

"Are you Jennifer?" she asked. I managed a nod, my energy gone from the transformation.

"Why are vampires here at my house?" I asked hoarsely. She sighed and dug through my drawers to get me some clothes.

"As you probably saw, Rido Kuran was here. Kaname, his nephew, wanted you to be protected and he said he had no idea where you were. So we've been wandering around the coast of California looking for you. We got here a little late though." she said and I got confused.

"What do you mean you got here late?"

"Mr. Kuran ripped your skin enough to get blood running, and now that he got a little taste, you'll be really easy to find." she said and I caught the clothes she threw to me. I got the shorts and tank top on and Rima opened the door for Shiki to come in.

"She explained to you why we're here. What we need you to do though, is to stay away from anyone suspicious enough to have the tendency to attack you." Shiki said. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Everyone I know could attack me. I run a business for shape shifters. They don't know how to control the animals they get and so I give sessions on how to do it." I said. He blinked.

"Shape shifters? Sessions? You said words to turn into an extinct tiger. That's not losing control." he said with a hint of disbelief. Rima cleared her throat. I looked at her and spoke.

"Look, I am the only shape shifter still alive that can turn into anything at will. These other people are born with a specific animal that they have absolutely no control over. I help them and that's how I pay for my necessities. Now if you excuse me, my friend is going to arrive and I need to answer the door." I said in a huffy voice and they followed me down the hall. The doorbell rang and I opened the door before it finished going off. My friend Lynette was standing there with a large bruise on her cheek. Her brown hair was disheveled and her eyes were on the verge of tears. Shiki stepped up from behind me and whispered.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. Lynette shook her head. I pulled her inside by her arm and she started to wail as I shut the door. I stood there with my arms crossed and waited for the crying to subside. Once it did, I went into the kitchen and threw a package of frozen peas to her.

"Feel better?" I asked and she nodded.

"I fell off my bed and my cheek hit the edge of the pile of textbooks I have. It caught me by surprise enough that I transformed and I fell on my head." she said and Shiki and Rima stared at her. I snorted and shook my head. Rima looked at me and then at Lynette.

"Why are you laughing at her?" she asked and I shrugged.

"You don't fall on your head when you're a bird. They fly, they don't go splat on the floor." I said rudely. I rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out a tiny pill box. I popped one of the pills in my mouth and grabbed a water bottle from my fridge and chugged it down.

"Was that what I think it was?" Shiki asked. I just stared at him. After a while he broke eye contact.

"There's a lot of things people don't know about me, and if they think they do know, they're wrong." I said and set the empty bottle on the white counter. Lynette shifted uncomfortably and she sat down at my dining table.

"Will you be doing sessions?" she asked, the bag of peas already forgotten. I nodded and Skiki and Rima spoke up.

"You aren't going to do it today at least." Rima said.

"You just got attacked and Rido could come back again." Shiki said after. I sighed and Lynette stood.

"If you got attacked, we can do a lesson today and I could stay here tonight after that to help protect you." she offered. I knew that once she offered something, it didn't matter what you answered. You were going to get the help whether you like it or not.

"No because you don't know anything about what is attacking her and you could get hurt." Rima said. Lynette frowned.

"I'm staying and you can't do nothing about it." Lynette stubbornly said. I walked over and put my arm around Lynette's shoulder.

"Rima, did Lynette or I say anything about what kind of bird Lynette is?" I asked and Rima looked at Shiki.

"Lynette, why don't you go right ahead and change. Attack me as best as you can and don't hold back." I said and she smiled. She went into the other room and I stood in the middle of the room. Shiki and Rima went over against the wall and a brown owl with black stripes came flying at me. It's ears were tufts that went back and stuck out the side of its head a bit. It screeched and I sidestepped it holding my arm up for protection. It's claws went right up my wrist to my elbow and a gash appeared. The two vampires got looks of alarm.

"Don't worry, I heal fast." I said and as soon as I told them that, I started to heal. The owl landed on the counter, its claws clicking. Dots of blood on the floor started drying and I waved my hand in the air. The blood disappeared, the bird was clean, and my sleeve was sewn back together again. I grabbed a glove hanging next to my fridge and put it on my left arm. The owl flew over to me and landed on my hand, nipping at the covered fingers. Shiki kneeled and Rima just watched me and the bird.

"This is Lynette. She's a Ketupa, or Ketupu. The scientific name is Ketupa Zeylonesis." I told them and Rima smirked.

"A brown fish owl?" she said, her nose crinkling. I nodded.

"She is a fish owl, but since she doesn't hunt fish, she smells much nicer. I would've sprayed her with perfume or something if she smelled like rotten fish." I explained and Shiki stood straight.

"How'd you do that? Are you a witch of some kind?" he asked and I laughed.

"Hardly! Can't you tell I'm a vampire too?" I asked them and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Lynette flew off my arm and clicked her way across my tile floor, back into the room to change back. Once Lynette was out of sight, I heard the glass window in my living room shatter. I ran into the carpeted room with Shiki and Rima behind me and I saw a grotesque looking human in my room. Shiki blocked me with his arm and took a step forward.

"This is a level E vampire. We can get rid of it for you." he said and two, no three, more came into the room. They all had a hungry look in their eyes and I stepped back. One of them spoke.

"Kill those two and retrieve the girl!" one said in a hollow raspy voice. The three others split up, two for Shiki and Rima, one for me. My nails grew and I slashed the one that was coming towards me in the face. It screeched and hissed at me. After that, all I could feel was pain in the back of my head and blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuyako's pov

I had just gotten off the train to arrive at the airport in England when I all of a sudden saw that I was somewhere else. It was dark and there were voices.

"She has to be the girl. Who else can grow their nails like that?" I heard a raspy voice say. Someone else sighed.

"Colin will know. He gave the exact description and whatnot, but he didn't sound happy when he heard that Kuran was already on the move."

After that, I came back to myself and saw the airport again. They said Kuran. Kaname or Rido? I shook my head and started walking. By the time I showed my passport to the lady at the entrance, I was already on a long-ass flight to Los Angeles, my mind in over-drive about what Jennifer just showed me.


	16. Chapter 16

Jennifer's pov

I groaned and tried to sit up but something kept me down. I looked down at my body and I saw leather straps tying me to a table. I looked around and all I could see was a door. The room was bare, like someone didn't want me to use something to escape. I morphed into a garden snake and slithered out of what my restraints were. The door opened and I morphed back into a human. It was a vampire who walked in and he glared at me.

"You little bitch. You realize what you did to my face?" he hissed. He drew back his hand as if to slap me but someone's hand grasped his wrist. The vampire looked over his shoulder in surprise and lowered his hand.

"Mr. Tomas. I apologize for I did not know you were in the room." he said in a gentleman's voice. I growled. "Mr. Tomas" had silvery hair and purple-ish eyes. I took a step back as the level E left the room.

"Mrs. Kuran?" he said in a polite voice. I shook my head and he smirked.

"Mr. Kuran must have attacked you then, since he apparently did not propose yet." he said and I snorted.

"If you're talking about Rido, we only dated for about a week. I highly doubt he would've proposed." I said and squatted, not wanting to stand straight. The man only smiled and I was wary.

"I'll come out with the straight truth about me and what I know. First, the level E's only call me Mr. Tomas because that's the alias they know. My real name is Ichiru Kiryu. I was informed that Rido Kuran was going to marry you. You are highly regarded among those who know you." Ichiru said. I sighed and stood.

"Did you kidnap me from my house?" I asked and he frowned.

"Kidnapped?" he said. I cursed under my breath.

"You should know that four level E vampires broke into my house by breaking down my living room window and did who knows what to the people who were over at my house. I was on that table a few minutes ago tied up ." I said and he zoned out.

"Was the vampire who was in here at your house?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was the one who I attacked because he threatened me. Why the hell am I here in the first place?" I asked furiously and he looked at me.

"First I will deal with the level E's that went to retrieve you, and then we will talk about what's going on." he said and walked right out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuyako's pov

I rented a car and drove to Jennifer's house. We had met up in a dream and she gave me her address. After that, I woke up with her address written on a piece of paper in my hand.

As soon as I arrived, I could feel my jaw all the way down in my lap. The large front window was broken in and I saw three people standing inside looking at the damage. I rushed up and looked at Shiki and Rima.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I asked them and they just looked at me. A girl with short brown hair looked at me, a large bruise on her face darkening.

"Jennifer was taken by level E's and we don't know where they've gone." she spoke up. I looked her up and down and noticed a feather in her hoodie.

"Your one of the shape shifters aren't you?" I asked and she held out her hand.

"Lynette, brown fish owl at your service." she said and we shook hands. I winced when her nails brushed my skin.

"Oh, sorry about that. The aftereffects of the talons are still there." she apologized and I nodded. Rima walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We were sent by Kaname. He wanted us to protect Jennifer, but he got a taste of her blood just before we arrived." she said and bowed.

"We are sorry Yuuyako." they said and Shiki bowed too. I nodded and then looked around.

"Look's like everybody put up a fight. How many were there?"

"There was four of them." the two vampires replied.

"Was someone in control or were they just attacking for no reason?" I wondered to myself and Lynette piped up.

"When I walked out of the other room, one of them said kill those two and grab the girl. I assumed they meant Jennifer so I joined the fight. They knocked her out and Rima too. Shiki got tied up with two of them and the other two went after me. Shiki went through one of the walls and one hit my head with something, leaving me dizzy. I wanted to follow them by flight but I couldn't transform back." she said. I nodded taking this in and then the blood finally hit me.

"You smell it don't you? We tried to track it but it was like they cleaned her up along the way. It got somewhere near the highway but by then it was completely gone." Shiki said.

"Right, so did she get attacked?" I asked. Rima looked at Shiki with a worried look.

"She did. Rido got a taste of her blood." Shiki said and then he looked at the ground. I stiffened and walked to Jennifer's room. Everything was were it was except for a book on the floor.

"Rido was about to attack Jennifer when Shiki jumped on his back. Jennifer transformed into a tiger and he left quickly." Rima explained. The blood smell was still lingering but it didn't bother me that much anymore. I fished out my phone and called one of the people who I thought could help me.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Kuran, we need your help here in California." I said.


	18. Note

Sorry everyone for the inconvinence. My other computer had gotten a virus on it and I can't transfer the documents without transfering the virus so now I have to remake the three chapters I was going to post.

I'll give you a heads up though. While I'm waiting for my other computer to get fixed, I'll be writing these stories.

Harry Potter

Kingdom Hearts

Naruto

Pokemon

And More...

If you want a specific story to be written, send me a reveiw message for one thats not on there, or go to my profile and take the poll for HP, KH, N, or P. I'll be waiting for the results and if some tie, I will write both. I already have most of the chapters started on these so you just have to go to the poll or message me. Choose as many as you want! (Note: Please don't pick all of them. I don't want to write all the stories because they all tied.)

Summaries:

Harry Potter:

Luna Malfoy was dropped of at the Malfoy house when she was a child and no one knows who here parents are. The summer just before her first year at Hogwarts there was a meeting in the large family room. All men, in black cloaks, talking about her. One man who sounded old and raspy was talking to Lucius Malfoy. He believed he knew who the father was, and that he was still alive, but was probably unaware that his daughter would be going to Hogwarts. Who is Luna's father? She definatly doesn't find in the platinum blonde family with her raven black hair.

Kingdom Hearts:

Jennifer Calicker had gotten her schedule over the summer, all the classes she wanted with all the teachers too. On the first day she gets a new schedule, the teacher saying there was a mixup and as she goes through the day, she comes to the conclusion that it's all set up. All she has is new teachers and new students in her class, and they act really weird too. On the second day of school, she turns into a cat and she goes to the science teacher that she knows that she can confide in. Only problem is, is that when they knocked her out, she turned into a tiger.

Lynette is Jennifer's roommate. She starts to turn suspicious as Jennifer spends her freetime off somewhere else when her cousin had just arrived from Oregon. She investigates and finds out that a man named Xemnas wants to use her for evil. Can Jennifer's friends convince her that the objective is bad, and not for saving the lives of other people?

Naruto:

Phoenix wanted a normal life, with normal friends, and a normal family. But she isn't normal. Phoenix hasn't found one person with the same green eyes and red hair like hers. After a few years at the academy, she gets mixed up with the wrong people and she finds out that she is going to be 'disposed of' after a certain mission. Can she go back to the good side of life or will the people shun her and get her killed?

Pokemon:

Akane had gone to Proffesor Elm's lab to get her first pokemon and start her journey but she was drawn to a specific one and was delayed on her journey. First she picks out a Riolu that was never friendly with its previous trainers and Elm wants her to see if she can get it to warm up to her. When she gets back home for the day, the next morning a red-haired woman is standing in her doorway, asking if she has seen a blue-haired guy named James. Akane had told this woman that no, she hasn't seen him, but that she can come with her on her journey so that they could find him in a little more orderly way. Th red head agrees and they set off on their way a few days later. Little did they know that Riolu had a secret. He was born a human. Who is Riolu and do they ever find James?

Other:

If you want a different story, please send me a message. I will research it and I will get back to you on whether or not I will write it. Maybe in the next few weeks I will come up with a plot for that specific topic. It just matters whether or not you suggest one.


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry everyone for keeping you waiting. I submitted a Kingdom Hearts story because no one bothered to go on the poll or reveiw to tell me what story they wanted me to write. My computer tower is still down and I don't remember what I had, so it might be a little different in writing. Here's a chapter and I apologize because it's sooooooo short. Please enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

YUUYAKO

I had just hung up after calling Kaname when I got another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yuuyako, are you hurt, did something happen? Where are you?" Yuki practically yelled. I frowned at the phone and sighed.

"Yuki, calm down. I'm not hurt. Jennifer has disappeared with some level E's so we need Kaname's help to track her. I'm in California right now."

"Be more specific." I heard Zero say in the background.

"Not telling Zero." I said and I heard Kain in the background.

"People are worried about her and she still won't cooperate? How long have you dealt with her?" I heard Kain ask Zero.

"Can it Kain." I said and everything was quiet.

"Look, I need help from Kaname because he is one of the purebloods that I'm comfortable with coming here. Shiki and Rima are over here and they ran into some trouble with some Level E's. I need to speak with Kaname."

"Yuuyako, what happened?" Kaname demanded and I huffed at him.

"Look Mr.-I-Want-To-Control-Some-Peoples-Lives. I don't have time to explain because my friend Jennifer was taken by the level E's and I have no idea where they're going. I need a tracker and fast." I said and Kaname sighed.

"Do you know if anyone knows her scent or if the level E's made her drop some blood?" Kaname asked and I looked at Shiki. I handed him the phone.

"Kaname, your uncle had gotten a taste. I would suggest him but considering the circumstances-" Shiki started.

"I'm afraid that he's the only chance. I assume that you tried to track her and lost the trail?" Kaname asked and Shiki answered.

"Alright. I'll contact him and I'll get there as soon as I can. Tell Yuuyako to get some sleep because when my uncle gets there, she'll need to be alert." Kaname said and he hung up. I grumbled.

"I don't need to watch my back around him, I just need to kill him." I muttered and I went into the kitchen to see if Jennifer kept any food around.

* * *

**Please be patient for when Kaname arrives. I know you love the story but I need to fix my computer. Writer's block sucks and I was on a roll before. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry everyone for being so late in updating. This is short and I'm sorry one again but I'm on writers block and this was all I could come up with. If you really want to help me, send a reveiw with an idea for what's next to come. If enough people give ideas, I'll twist it around in my head for a while and come up with a combination. **

**Reveiw with ideas, otherwise it'll take a while for me to come up with an idea of my own. Please help! Enjoy.**

* * *

Kaname

I had called my uncle but there was no answer on the phone. As I closed my cell phone, I turned and saw him sitting in a chair.

"You called?" he asked. I gave him the death stare.

"Where's Jennifer and what happened to you wanting Yuuyako?" I asked.

"First of all, I can have two girls if I want. They're both strong and what's the point in taking one and leaving the other? They're both friends so they could keep each other company while I'm gone." Rido said, smiling devilishly.

"You're sick." I muttered. Rido smirked.

"As for Jennifer, I don't know where she is. All I know is that the vampires that attacked her house were from Shizuka's 'family'." Rido said. I held up a finger.

"Wait a minute. Shizuka? Isn't she locked up? Why would she want Jennifer?" I asked, obviously confused.

"First of all Nephew, Shizuka has been out for a while. She's been in hiding. Second, the only way I could think of her wanting Jennifer is because of Zero. She has his brother and Jennifer knows him through a chain of people. Once this information gets to Yuuyako, she's going to go haywire and Zero will try to go to her rescue. Shizuka has a sick mind similar to mine. You want one person, you blackmail another that's a friend of a friend." Rido said.


	21. note 2

I'm sorry everyone but I'm putting this story on hiatus. School is starting up again and I won't be able to write any chapters while I'm out of state before that.

I know how all of you love the story and I plan to update sometime after I get used to my new schedule. I love you guys and thank you for liking my story. It means a lot to me...O_O and how much more sappier can I get? lol ^_^ thx again guys and I'll try and update soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, it's been a long time and I know I've said that I'm gonna redo all of the story, work on it, make a new one and I got caught up with school. I thank all of you for the reviews, I hadn't realized there were a few of you who really liked the story, gomen-nasai, I'm very sorry, but also thankful because you are the ones who stirred me to work on it again. The chapters will have different content than what the earlier one's had, and the story line will have extra to make it longer, but it will build up to what I had previously ended at. I may add other characters and things may change around.

I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and I'll try to make it the best I can for you! ^/^

I'll start it over, for all of those who are patient with me, it'll be called "Am I The Only One?"

-hits head multiple times- baka baka baka, yes I realize it's completely different from the title "Losing Control" but the new title will tie into the theme better. Thank you!


End file.
